1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to audio signal processing, and more specifically to an audio processing method and an electronic device for supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When playing audio through an electronic device having speakers, it is typical to increase gain for increasing audio volume, to compress audio signal for preventing against clipping and saturation, and to use various filters for acquiring headroom and adjusting audio tone.
However, the above-described method for increasing the sound volume of speakers may degrade sound quality. For example, if excessive gain is applied to increase the volume of audio, this may increase noise or cause saturation at the peak frequency.
When sound vibration is caused by the output of audio signal, it may be possible to restrict the output in a predetermined frequency band. However, this restriction may cause a change in tone quality.
Since, according to conventional methods, a fixed audio parameter is applied to an audio signal regardless of the volume level of the audio signal, it is difficult to maintain the volume level of a sound, sound distortion may occur.